Alice in Wonderland: Alice Human Sacrifice
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Rin es una niña que ha llegado al Pais de las Maravillas en busca de su hermano, sin embargo en lugar de encontrar a su hermano, encuentra al conejo blanco de nombre Rei, ellos se vuelven amigos, pero la Reina de Corazones esta en busca de Alicia y matara a todas las Alicias, y el asesino es alguien que se hace llamar Yume (sueño) esta en busca de las Alicias, sin embargo Rin y Rei


**Viva Vocaloid!**

* * *

-Ne oto-san, que es Wonderland?- pregunto la pequeña niña rubia de orbes celestes

-Un lugar al que jamas debes entrar- le dijo su padre -por favor evita pensar en eso Rin-

-Esta bien- dijo Rin algo decepcionada -Donde esta Len?-

-Esta en su habitacion, no te preocupes por el- le dijo su padre abriendo la puerta de la habitacion -ahora duermete- y cerro la puerta

-_Quisiera poder ir a Wonderland junto a Len_- penso Rin quedandose dormida

*En el sueño de Rin*

-Donde estoy?- se pregunto Rin al verse en un lugar colorido, con flores de distintos colores y formas, animales dulces, y una bella chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados, con un vestido negro con olanes blancos y en la cabeza llevaba una tiara plateada

-Are? Como te llamas?- pregunto la pelinegra al ver a Rin, la cual vestia un vestido simple blanco con un delantal amarillo

-Kagamine Rin y usted?- se presento Rin haciendo una reverencia

-Kagene Rui, soy la princesa blanca- se presento Rui

-Donde estoy?- pregunto Rin mirando alrededor

-En Wonderland- le dijo Rui

-En serio?- se emociono Rin -Puedo traer a Len?-

-Claro, puedes traer a quien quieras mientras no le haga mal a Wonderland-kun- le explico Rui mirando el cielo

-Mañana lo traere, lo prometo- dijo emocionada Rin

*Fin del sueño de Rin*

Rin desperto a la mañana siguiente alegre y se fue a ver a su gemelo Len, entrando en una habitacion donde estaba el leyendo un libro

-Que sucede Rin?- pregunto Len dejando su libro a un lado y poniendole atencion a Rin

-Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?- pregunto alegre Rin

-Claro, pero por que?- pregunto confuso Len

-Sabes que es Wonderland?- le pregunto Rin alegre

-Si, es a donde una vez llego Alicia- le explico Len

-Bueno... si piensas en ello y sueñas con ir alla en tus sueños lograras llegar- le dijo Rin poniendo sus manos detras de su espalda

-En serio? lo soñaste?- pregunto emocionado Len

-Sip!- sonrio Rin

Al llegar la noche Rin y Len se durmieron juntos para asi poder llegar a Wonderland

*Sueño de Rin y Len*

Los dos llegaron a Wonderland y Len estaba muy sorprendido, a lo lejos Rin distinguio a Rui

-Rui hime-sama!- grito Rin para llamar la atencion de Rui

-Oh, Rin-chan hola, por favor solo llamame Rui-chan- la saludo amablemente Rui

-Mira, el es mi hermano gemelo Len- señalo Rin a Len el cual seguia sorprendido

-Hola Len-kun- saludo Rui

-Ho...hola- saludo aun sorprendido Len

Los tres estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a una zona donde todo era rojo y dorado

-Que es este lugar?- preguntaron Rin y Len observando el lugar

-No deben pasar para alla, ahi se encuentra la princesa de corazones- les dijo Rui alejandolos de ahi

-Esta bien- se dio media vuelta Rin pero Len se quedo ahi -Len?-

Pero no contesto y corrio hacia el bosque rojo

-Len!- gritaron al unisono Rin y Rui

Ambas fueron detras de Len, pero ya no lo encontraron

-Len- comenzo a llorar Rin

-No te preocupes Rin, lo encontraremos- intento Rui consolar a Rin -Pero no en este momento-

-Que?-

-Tu tranquila, tus padres saben algo de esgrima?- le pregunto Rui

-Si, el proximo año que cumpla los once me enseñaran-

-Diles que te enseñen desde ahora, cuando cumplas los catorce ven, no necesitaras dormir, solo... saber que existe y encontraras la entrada- le explico Rui desapareciendo

*Fin del sueño de Rin y Len*

Rin desperto de golpe y noto que a su lado ya no estaba Len, y salio corriendo de su habitacion

-Ne, oto-san, sabe donde esta Len?- pregunto Rin preocupada

-Len? Quien es Len?- esa pregunta le sorprendio a Rin, queria gritarle LEN ES MI HERMANO pero sabia que eso no arreglaria las cosas -Por que lo preguntas?-

-Por nada, oto-san, me podrias enseñar esgrima desde este momento?- le pidio Rin

-Claro hija, mientras mas pronto aprendas, mejor seras en el futuro- le acaricio la cabeza a Rin

Y asi pasaron los años, Rin estuvo practicando esgrima, pero tambien otros estilos, junto con su prima Miku practico artes marciales

Hasta que cumplio los catorce, ella realmente queria a su hermano de vuelta y no se rendiria hasta traerlo de vuelta

* * *

**Y bien? Que les parecio?**

**Dejen reviews**

**Sayo nya~**


End file.
